Simplement une histoire d'imprégnation
by olivia42
Summary: 7 ans ont passés et Nessie voit apparaître en elle des changements autre que physique. Serait-elle attiré par son meilleur ami Jacob, qui lui s'était résigné, à devenir un jour l'homme qu'elle aimerait.
1. Chapter 1

**Maturité :**

J'étais dans mon lit depuis une heure environ à inspecter mon corps comme tous les matins. Et oui, quand on est à demi-vampire, ça devient un réflexe, afin de voir quels changements sont apparus au cours de la nuit. En faite, jusqu'à mes 6 ans, je ne faisais pas trop attention à mon apparence car il y avait toujours un écart physique entre mes parents qui étaient figés dans leur 18 ans. J'allais atteindre mes 7 ans cette année et mon corps changeait à une vitesse phénoménale. Plus les jours passaient et plus je donnais l'impression d'être une jeune adulte qui pourrait être la sœur d'un de mes parents, si vous ne connaissiez pas la particularité de ma famille. D'après grand-père Carlisle c'était normal que ma croissance s'accélère car je n'évoluerais plus physiquement après mes 7 ans.

Nous y étions ! Aujourd'hui j'avais 7 ans. Je contemplais donc le corps que je garderais à vie. La nature avait été généreuse avec moi, mais comme toute fille qui se respecte, j'arrivais tout de même à me trouver des défauts. En même temps c'est plus facile quand votre famille au grand complet est composée de vampires dont personne n'égale la beauté.

Je décidais enfin de me lever et d'enfiler une des centaines de tenues qui se trouvaient dans mon dressing. J'étais étonné que Tante Alice ne mets pas encore sauté dessus, elle qui adorait fêter les anniversaires. Elle devait sûrement être en train de chasser ou de préparer une surprise. En empruntant le couloir je perçue des sons venant du salon, m'indiquant que ma famille au grand complet était là. Tu parles d'une surprise. A peine avais-je posé le pied sur le sol de l'entrée du salon que tout le monde me cria : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE » et tante Alice me couvera de baisers.

« Joyeux Anniversaire ma Nessie. J'espère que ça te plait » Me demandait-elle en faisant référence à la décoration qu'elle avait faite dans la pièce.

« C'est sublime. Comme toujours »La remerciais-je

« Joyeux anniversaire ma puce » me félicitaient mes parents en venant déposer un baiser sur mes tempes.

Chacun à son tour vint m'enlacer sauf Emmett qui m'asséna un coup de poing dans l'épaule accompagné d'une blague sur mon âge et Jasper qui n'était jamais très démonstratif. Grand-mère m'informa que Charlie et Sue devaient venir pour le dîner, ce qui me ravie. J'adorais le père de maman, je ne sais pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit humain mais je me sentais très proche et adorais passer du temps avec lui. Mon bonheur était parfait à part..mais oui, il manquait une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie.

« Maman, où est Jake ? Il ne vient pas ? »

« Si ma puce, il m'avait prévenu qu'il aurait un peu de retard, il devait terminer quelques-chose sur sa maison »

« Il ne devrait plus tarder » Ajouta mon père

Je fus rassuré de savoir qu'il venait. Une fête sans lui n'en était pas une. Jake et moi étions comme les deux doigts de la main. Il avait beau avoir 17 ans de plus que moi, nous avions toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde. Depuis mon enfance, je passais la plupart de mon temps avec lui et j'adorais ça. Il était mon seul lien avec le monde extérieur car Charlie venait toujours à la villa et je ne sortais de la maison que quand nous allions à la push voir la meute. Afin de pouvoir garder notre secret, ma famille avait décidé d'user de subterfuges comme le maquillage pour vieillir la peau et les couleurs pour donner l'illusion des cheveux blanc pour éviter tous soupçons des habitants de Forks. Heureusement pour nous, les jeunes générations ne restaient jamais après avoir passer leurs diplômes et donc toutes les personnes qui étaient allées au lycée avec mes parents n'étaient plus dans le coin. C'est pourquoi depuis ma naissance je n'avais jamais mit le nez dehors afin de pouvoir à mon tour aller au lycée à ma maturité. Autant vous dire que 7 ans était l'année de la découverte et la liberté pour moi.

Charlie et Sue venait d'arriver et nous étions passé à table pour prendre l'apéro. Ces moments me faisaient toujours rire car ma famille devaient faire semblant de temps en temps de manger des choses afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Grand-père qui ne connaissait toujours pas notre particularité même si il se rendait compte avec les années que quelque-chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond comme il aimait le dire. Ma croissance restait la seule chose sur laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions, mais Carlisle savait toujours le rassurer. Je tendis un bol de tomate-cerise à Emmett qui en prit une en me soufflant d'une voix inaudible pour un humain : « Tu me le paieras ma petite Nessie » alors que je lui rendis mon plus grand sourire. Les discussions allaient bon train, quand Jake fit son apparition dans le salon.

« Salut la compagnie » Claironnait-il

« Plus discret tu meurs » Bougonnait Rosalie

« Arrête de te plaindre, je sais que tu m'adores Blondie » Riait-il en lui frottant les cheveux ce qui fit sourire tout le monde car on savait que tante Rosalie se contenait à cause de Charlie pour ne pas lui bondir dessus pour l'étriper.

« Ha voila la star de la journée. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA BELLE » dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras

« Merci Jake. Tu en as mit du temps ! » Fis-je en faisant semblant de m'offusquer

« Il faut savoir se faire désirer »

Voila c'était Jake. Toujours de bonne humeur. Enfin presque. Je l'avais vu que quelques fois énervés et autant vous dire ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mais la plupart du temps, il débordait de joie et c'est ce que je préférais chez lui. Il avait vraiment sa place dans la famille. Depuis son histoire avec maman, oui je sais c'est bizarre mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est mon meilleur ami et on parle de tout et puis c'est du passé comme il dit, il partageait son temps entre la meute et nous, au point où il avait décidé de construire sa maison dans les bois à mi-distance entre notre maison et la Réserve. Au début, je me souviens que papa ne l'aimais pas trop, il était toujours derrière pour le reprendre mais aujourd'hui je les surprenais même à plaisanter ensemble. Pour le reste de la famille il n'avait eu aucun problème d'intégration, il avait trouvé en Emmett et Jasper des amis pour faire les 400 coups et était apprécié du reste de la famille. Même si Rosalie laissait penser qu'elle le détestait, avec les années, j'avais compris que c'était une sorte de jeu pour elle, de lui envoyer des sarcasmes, et comme vous l'avez compris, Jake adorait jouer.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous passâmes dans le salon pour digérer, enfin pour ceux qui en avaient besoin, le succulent repas de Grand-mère Esmée. Chacun discutait de son côté alors que Jake et moi étions en train de parler de ma futur rentrée scolaire, ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Lundi allait être le premier jour où j'allais entrer dans le monde des humains, mais bon on en reparlera plus tard. Alice se leva avec son petit sourire qu'elle avait quand elle préparait quelque-chose.

« Afin de marquer le coup, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un petit jeu en l'honneur de notre Nessie. » Proposait-elle alors que tout le monde exclamais son engouement alors que je commençais déjà à redouter se que m'avait concocté ma tante. Elle était capable de tout !

« Je pensais que chacun pouvait faire part d'un de ses souvenirs avec Nessie »

« C'est une très bonne idée Alice » Approuva Carlisle

« Ouai on va pouvoir balancer des dossiers » Rigola Emmett

« Alors qui commence ? » Demanda Charlie amusé par l'idée de ma tante

« Je pensais qu'on pouvait laisser Edward et Bella commencer, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? » Proposait-elle alors que tout le monde acquiesçai.

Ma mère prit la main de mon père et commença son récit. Elle évoqua le jour où nous étions allés avec Jake faire une ballade et où je m'amusais à attraper des flocons de neige. Bien sur, elle ne précisa pas que je sautais à plus de 10 mètres du sol. Elle expliquais que c'était un de ses plus beaux souvenirs avec moi car elle avait vu mon visage s'émerveiller à la vue des flocons et qu'elle se rappelait avoir ressentit la même chose quand elle était petite avec Grand-père.

« Dommage, qu'Irina est gâché ce moment »Intervins Emmett avant de prendre une claque derrière la tête par tante Rose.

« Qui est cette Irina ? » Demanda Charlie alors que papa lançait un regard meurtrier vers mon oncle.

« Personne d'important Charlie, Edward qu'elle est ton souvenir ? » Nous sauva Esmée avec sa douce voix

Mon père enchaina vite afin de calmer la curiosité de Charlie. Puis vins le tour de tante Rosalie qui tenu la conversation pendant au moins 30 minutes. A travers son récit, je sentais que j'étais une des choses les plus précieuses de sa vie. Elle me considérait comme la fille qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, ce qui ému tout le monde. Mais Emmett détendit tout de suite en racontant une fois où il m'avait retrouvé en plein milieu de la nuit, en train de m'empiffré de tout ce que je trouvais dans le frigo. Il disait que c'était mon côté Emmettient qui avait pris le dessus, se qui déclencha l'hilarité de tous. J'étais très touchée des interventions de chacun car d'habitudes c'était moi qui faisait par de mes souvenirs en les touchants. Le discours de Jasper me toucha plus particulièrement car je savais qu'il n'aimait pas s'étendre dans le sentimentale et pour une fois il s'était fait violence pour me faire plaisir. C'était au tour de Jacob. Je souriais déjà d'avance car nous avions tellement de souvenirs en commun. Il se tourna pour me faire face en me tenant la main et pour une fois son visage était sérieux.

« Nessie, ma petite Nessie. Ma GRANDE Nessie maintenant. » Souriait-il « Nous avons beaucoup de souvenirs en communs et pourtant je vais te parler d'un dont tu ne te souviendras sûrement pas. En faite, le souvenir le plus marquant de toi que j'ai eu, à été le jour de notre rencontre. Je me rappelle, Blondie t'avais emmener dans le salon pendant que ton père prenait soin de ta mère (en faite il était en train de la mordre sur tout le corps pour la faire revenir à la vie mais bon Charlie était là ). Elle était assise dans ce fauteuil face à la cheminée et me tournais le dos. Quand je suis rentrée dans la pièce, je m'étais approché pour te voir (pour me tuer en faite mais bon passons) et elle t'a soulevée à bout de bras et c'est là que je t'ai vu. »

Soudain ma tête s'emplie d'images que je n'avais jamais vues, je…, je voyais à travers les yeux de Jacob ! J'étais en train de voir et de ressentir la scène qu'il décrivait. C'était la première fois que mon don évoluait. Ne se rendant compte de rien il poursuivait son histoire.

«Tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux et tu m'as souris » Je voyais ce qu'il m'expliquait mais ce qui était le plus déstabilisant était que je ressentais son attachement pour moi, c'était tellement fort en si peu de temps, c'est comme si quelque-chose avait explosé en lui et qu'un lien se tissait en lui pour venir s'attacher à moi. « Et c'est là que j'ai su que nous serions inséparables » Terminait-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue alors que les images disparues quand le contact fut rompu entre nos deux corps.

« Mer..merci Jake » Arrivais-je à peine à prononcer.

« C'est beaucoup d'émotions ma puce pour une journée, on ferait bien d'aller prendre l'air. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Proposa mon père qui avait sûrement dû voir toute la scène

« Très bonne idée, tu viens papa » ajouta ma mère qui tira mon grand-père tu fauteuil sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout le monde, lui emboîta le pas, si bien qu'en 5 minutes il n'y eu plus personne dans la pièce à part Jake et moi.

« Ca va Nessie ? T'as l'air bizarre »Demanda ce dernier

« Tu as rien ressentis ? » Dis-je surprise

« Ba non. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu m'as transmis ton souvenir ! J'ai… j'ai tout vu, tout ressentit…à travers toi. »

« Mais comment ça se fait ? » S'affolait-il

« Je sais pas. Peut-être que mon don évolue. Il faut que j'en parle avec Carlisle. En tout cas c'était étrange »

« Qu'est ce qui était étrange » répliquait-il toujours aussi affolé

« Bin che pas, ce que j'ai ressenti, ce que tu as ressentit » Essayais-je t'expliquais en regardant mes mains quand mon regard vint se poser dans le sien.

« Tu sais ce que tu représente pour moi maintenant »Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, affichant un visage apaisé comme si il venait de se libérer d'un poids.

« Hum » furent les seuls mots que je réussis à sortir alors que nous restions là, à nous regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est notre lien à nous Nessie » Souffla-t-il alors qu'il déposa une main sur ma joue et je sentis une force m'attirer vers lui.

« Neeeeeeeeessie, Charlie et Sue rentrent. Tu viens leur dire au revoir. » Nous parvins la voix d'Esmée qui fit éclater notre bulle. Jake recula et baissa la tête le sourire aux lèvres et je fis de même le rouge me montant aux joues car je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer, j'étais affreusement gênée.

« J'arriiiiiiiiive »Criais-je étant consciente que j'avais sûrement percé les tympans de toute la famille.

En une fraction de seconde, je me relevais et fonçais dehors pour saluer mon grand-père. Jake sortit quelques secondes plus tard et annonça qu'il rentrait lui aussi et qu'il passerait lundi à 7h30 pour m'emmener au lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Premier jour :**

Lundi ! C'était le jour de la rentrée. Comme à mon habitude, je traînais dans mon lit mais cette fois, je ne m'auscultais pas. Je pensais. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser depuis le jour de mon anniversaire. A quoi je pensais ? A Jake bien sur. Je me remémorais ce qui c'était passé et essayais de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. J'étais affreusement gênée mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Vivre ce qu'il avait ressentit avait été une expérience étrange et déstabilisante. Et puis après cette fraction de seconde où j'avais été… où j'avais été…attirée ? Oui je crois que je peux le dire. J'avais été attiré par mon meilleur ami ! Par l'homme, je dis bien l'homme et pas le garçon qui me connaissait depuis ma naissance. Par l'homme qui avait été amoureux de ma MERE ! Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans ma tête à ce moment là ? Cela faisait deux jours que je me triturais le cerveau, à tel point que mon père avait demandé à ma mère d'utiliser son bouclier car il ne le supportait plus. La honte ! Mon père avait entendu mes pensées sur Jake. Il devait croire que je délirais.

C'est ça je délirais. Mais cette sensation qu'il avait ressentit, quand même ! On aurait dit de l'amour et puis sa phrase : « Tu sais ce que tu représente pour moi maintenant » , « C'est notre lien à nous Nessie ». Mais non n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de moi, je n'étais qu'un bébé. Il parlait de notre amitié c'est tout.

Soudain une tornade composé de mes deux tantes envahi ma chambre.

« Deeeeeeebout. » Clairaonna Alice

« Il faut te préparer pour ton premier jour d'école. La première impression est toujours la meilleur » M'informa Rosalie

« Ok, ok. Je me lève »

« On a 30 minutes top chrono pour te préparer, 10 minutes pour pti-déjeuner avant que Jacob ne passe te prendre »

Jacob ! Merde. J'avais oublié qu'il venait avec moi. Mes parents avaient convenu que comme il était allez au lycée de la réserve et qu'il n'allait jamais en ville, personne ne ferais le lien et ils préferaient me savoir avec quelqu'un au cas où. Super, la panique m'envahit. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir rester naturelle, il le allait remarquer…

« Allez, sors de tes rêves, on va être en retard » S'impatienta Alice pendant que Rosalie soulevait mes draps sous le regard amusé de ma mère qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. J'enfilais sans poser de questions la tenue que m'avait préparée ma tante puis je m'installais devant ma coiffeuse pour que Rosalie me maquille légèrement et me coiffe. Une fois que je fus prête, elle me glissa un gloss à la cerise dans la poche pour que je puisse l'utiliser toute la journée. Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse car j'étais en retard. En bas, un copieux petit déjeuner préparé avec soins par ma Grand-mère, m'attendait.

« Tu es prête ma puce ? » Me demandait-elle

« Mouai..jfai hate » Dis-je la bouche pleine.

« Pas trop stressée ? » Ajouta mon père

« Un peu » Répondis-je ne sachant pas si il parlait uniquement de ma rentrée scolaire ou de l'incident avec Jake »

« Ca va allez et si il y en a un qui t'embête, tu m'appelles. Je m'occuperais de son cas » Plaisanta Emmett en tapant son poing dans sa main.

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Et puis Jacob et là » Intervins Jasper qui usait de son don pour m'apaiser.

« Quand on parle du loup » Ajouta ma mère

« Salut, salut, alors t'es prête » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue et piquant une gaufre dans l'assiette posée sur la table

« Je suis parez » Répondis-je style de rien alors que j'étais rouge comme une tomate. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait. Je deviens débile ou quoi.

« Alors feu, on y va. » Ajoutait-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Amuses toi bien et fais attention à toi »M'enlaça ma mère en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Hésite pas à appeler si besoin » Se senti obliger d'ajouter mon père.

« Vous inquiétez pas, à ce soir. Bisous » Fonçais-je vers la porte en faisant signe à tout le monde qui me regardait partir comme la petite fille que je n'étais plus.

Je fus soulager quand je vis que Jake avait opté par sa voiture plutôt que sa moto, au moins je ne prenais pas le risque de le toucher et qu'il puisse voir à quoi je pensais. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était, malgré mon cœur qui battait la chamade, et espérait qu'il mettrait ça sur le compte du stress de la rentrée. Je mis le poste en route, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire et décidais d'engager la conversation.

« Alors, pas trop dégoûté de retourner en cours après toutes ces années ? »

« J'avoue que ça ne me manquait pas, mais bon au moins je devrais bien m'en sortir cette fois » Plaisantait-il

« Hum, j'espère que les autres seront sympa » Soufflais-je en jouant avec mes doigts

« Y'a pas raison Nessie, ils vont t'adorer et puis je suis là moi. »Souriait-il toute en regardant la route

« Ouai, c'est vrai. J'espère juste que je ne provoquerais pas d'incident » M'inquiétais-je accentuant le jeu avec mes doigts

« Tu as peur de ne pas contrôler ta soif ? » S'étonnait-il

« Ba oui, j'ai jamais été confronté à autant d'humains d'un coup et je sais pas comment je vais réagir »

« Nessie, tu manges quasiment que de la nourriture humaine depuis ton enfance et tu es déjà venu à la push et pourtant tu n'as dévoré personne » Rigolait-il

« Ouai, si tu le dis. » Soufflais-je les yeux dans le vague

« Ne qu'inquiètes pas » Ajoutait-il en posant sa main sur la mienne qui laissa échapper une vision de mes inquiétudes.

Je retirais ma main délicatement afin de ne pas le blesser. Heureusement que je ne pensais pas à autre chose à ce moment là. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention à partir de maintenant. Je sortis de mes pensées quand nous nous garâmes sur le parking du lycée. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, ça grouillait d'étudiants. Il y en avait qui se disait bonjour, d'autre qui prenait la direction du bâtiment. Il y avait tout les styles : des gothiques, des skateurs, des pimbeches, les sportifs. Je restais là, à les observer depuis l'habitacle de la voiture comme si j'assistais à un spectacle.

« Tu comptes rester toute la journée ici, ou tu veux profiter de ta liberté ? » Plaisanta Jake

« Hein, quoi ? Heu ouai, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. »

« Et oui, ma petite Nessie, c'est le moment de te jeter à l'eau. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre » Dit-il en prenant son sac à l'arrière de la voiture avant de sortir et faire le tour de la voiture.

Je soufflais un bon coup et sortit à mon tour. Jake me lança un sourire d'encouragement et nous prîmes la direction du lycée. Nous avancions côte à côte, à l'unisson comme à notre habitude, sans dire un mot. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions sur le parking, je me rendis compte que la majorité des élèves nous regardait.

« C'est qui c'est deux là ? », « Tiens y'a des nouveaux », « T'as vu la-bas ? »…

Chacun y allait de son commentaire comme si nous étions de bêtes de foire. Des fois je me maudissais d'avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée. L'attraction que nous générions me mettais de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors que Jake lui continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Jake, qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à regarder comme ça ? »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Ness', je suis un Quileute d'un mètre quatre-vingt, relativement bien fait et tu es une beauté à l'état pure. C'est normal qu'ils nous regardent tous. Il faut que tu t'y habitue ça va être comme ça de partout. Surtout si tu traîne avec moi » Se pavanait-il

Je ris à son attitude mais le plus surprenant c'est que je mettais arrêté au moment où il avait dit que j'étais belle. Jake me trouvait belle ! Il me l'avait déjà dit mais depuis mon anniversaire ces mots avaient pris une toute autre ampleur. Je tournais la tête pour le contempler et je me rendis compte qu'en faite il était pas mal non plus, j'avais jamais fait attention mais. Stop ! Il faut que j'arrête avec ça. Allez concentres-toi Nessie. Penses à autre chose.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous étions entrés dans le couloir. Jake me proposa de l'attendre ici, en attendant qu'il aille à l'accueil récupérer nos emplois du temps. J'en profitais pour observer autour de moi. Ca y est. J'y étais. Le moment que j'attendais depuis plus d'un an était enfin arrivé. J'allais pouvoir découvrir le monde humain. Me faire des amis, apprendre des choses, sortir. Le top quoi !

« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? » Me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais pas

« Hein, pardon ? » Bégayais-je en me rendant compte qu'un garçon me faisait face avec un grand sourire

« Je te demandais juste pourquoi tu restais là à sourire bêtement ? » Souriait-il

« Oh. C'est juste que je suis contente d'être ici » Me justifiais-je

« Tu es bien la première personne que je connais qui est contente d'aller au lycée » Rigolait-il

« C'est normal, c'est la première fois pour moi » Laissais-je échapper me rendant compte de ma bourde

« Comment ça tu n'as jamais fait d'études ? » S'étonnait-il

« Si,si mais à domicile » Rattrapais-je le coup

« Ah je vois. Et ben bienvenu parmi nous,… au faite c'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« Nessie. » Dis-je ravi de m'être déjà fait un ami

Il avait l'air plutôt gentil et il souriait tout le temps, comme Jake. Soudain je vis qu'il regarda derrière moi et il perdu son sourire.

« Bon excuses moi Nessie, mais il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais me mettre en retard et ça ne le ferais pas pour le premier jour de la rentrée. A bientôt j'espère » Lançait-il avant de s'évaporer dans la foule.

« Eh ben, tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour faire des rencontres. » Remarqua Jake qui venait de revenir de l'accueil

« Ouai, t'as vu je suis trop forte. 5 minutes au lycée et déjà un nouvel ami. » Me réjouissais-je

« C'est vrai. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait d'ailleurs ? » Demandait-il en le cherchant du regard

« Rien de spécial, on a juste échange quelques mots, rien de bien intéressant, d'ailleurs je sais même pas comment il s'appelle » Constatais-je

« Ouai. Rien d'important comme tu dis. Bon, on commence par Littérature, tu ne devrais pas être trop perdue vu que tu baignes dedans depuis toute petite » Ajoutait-il avant de prendre la direction de notre salle.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle n°14 où tout le monde était déjà installé, il ne manquait que le prof. Moi qui voulais me fondre dans la masse s'était loupé. Les seules places qui restaient se situaient bizarrement au fond de la classe ce qui allait nous obliger à passer devant tous les rangs. Jake avança d'un pas assuré en direction de nos chaises alors que moi je le suivais ravie d'être dissimulée par sa carrure imposante. Les garçons faisaient des commentaires sur ma beauté comme m'avait prévenu mes deux tantes qui avaient l'habitude des réactions des hommes dès qu'elles entraient dans une pièce. Mais mon ouïe fut vite attirée par d'autres remarques :

« Wouah, c'est qui ce beau goss » « comme il est beau » « t'as vu ces muscles »…

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont ? Elles ont jamais vu un mec de leur vie ? Je sais que Jake attire l'œil la première fois mais quand même y'a pas de quoi bavé comme ça. Nous arrivâmes afin à notre place et j'étais ahuri en voyant que ce petit manège ne s'arrêtait pas. Toutes les filles sans exceptions, nous jetaient des coups d'œil à tour de rôle.

« Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend à toutes ? » Laissais-je échapper d'une voix sèche

« Je t'ai dit Nessie, il faut que tu t'habitue, c'est toujours comme ça au début, après les gens se calment »

« J'hallucine en tout cas. Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était comme ça quand tu sortais. » Me renfrognais-je

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ? » Souriait-il voyant que j'étais jalouse

« Non, rien mais c'est juste que j'aurais été préparé. »Me défendis-je alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Mince, il faut que je change de sujet, vite. « En tout cas, je comprend mieux les filles quand elles disent qu'elles n'aiment pas quand les gars de la meute sortent sans elles » Ouf, j'avais dévié le sujet sur les autres.

« C'est clair, une fois j'ai cru que Kim allait se battre avec une pimbèche qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions à Jared. Et pourtant tu connais Kim c'est plutôt du genre timide. » M'expliquait-il

« Noooon. Sérieux ? C'est à ce point ? »

« La vérité, on est capable de créer de vraies émeutes » Souriait-il en prenant sa trousse dans son sac.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres. J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il en était pour lui mais qu'est ce qu'il allait en penser ? Oh et puis après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami et on s'était toujours tout dit donc il n'y verrait rien de bizarre. Il suffit que je pose la question comme si de rien n'était.

« Hum, et sinon toi aussi, tu fais des ravages ? » Lâchais-je.

Mais quelle débile. Des ravages j'aurais cru entendre parler une grand-mère de 80 ans. Moi qui voulait me la jouer naturelle, super c'était loupé. J'essayais toutefois de garder mon assurance alors que je vis qu'il tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien et son sourire vint fendre son visage.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. J'espère que vous êtes en forme car c'est la reprise aujourd'hui » Lança le prof qui était entré dans la salle sans que je m'en rende compte.

Son intervention me fit regarder dans sa direction ainsi que Jake et j'avoue avoir été bien contente d'avoir une échappatoire dans ce moment plus que gênant. Je sentis bien que Jake avait essayé de reprendre la discussion car il s'était tourné à nouveau vers moi, mais je fis mine d'écouter le prof qui nous annonçait que nous allions regarder un film pour réattaquer en douceur. J'étais assise contre le mur et Jake était tourné vers la droite en direction de la télé, sa chaise sur deux pieds appuyés contre le mur du fond. Cette position me permettait de le regarder sans qu'il puisse le voir. Je me surpris à le contempler, plus que le film. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de le regarder car jusqu' à maintenant je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Mais depuis quelques jours et après avoir constaté que toutes les filles bavaient littéralement sur lui, je me pris au jeu. C'est vrai qu'il était beau et qu'il avait un physique avantageux. Sa peau pin d'épice et ses yeux noirs comme l'ébène était hypnotisant mais ce que je préférais le plus c'était son odeur. A contrario de ma famille je trouvais qu'il sentait tellement bon. Un mélange entre le sucré et les odeurs quand trouve dans la foret. Je m'attardais à détailler son visage, quand mes yeux se focalisèrent sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient pleines et avaient l'air douces, je suis sûre que ça doit être agréable de l'embrasser. A cette pensée mon cœur s'emballa et je vis son sourire s'étirer alors qu'il continuait à regarder l'écran. Calmes-toi, il faut que tu gères tes battements de cœur, ne t'affoles pas. Ce que je redoutais arriva, il se remit en position normal face à son bureau et se tourna vers moi.

« Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi tu penses là tout de suite » Souriait-il

« Quoi ? Non, ça te regardes pas »

« Comment ça on a des secrets pour moi maintenant ? » Dit-il en faisant semblant de se vexer « En même temps je n'ai qu'à te toucher pour savoir »Ajoutait-il avec son air taquin

« Jake, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te raconter maintenant que j'ai grandit »

« ah bon, et qu'est ce qui a changer ? » Continuait-il toujours avec son air espiègle

« Des trucs de filles, qui ne te concerne pas » Lachais-je brusquement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille

« Oh ! Ok. Je savais pas que tu en étais déjà là » Fit-il l'air déçu

« Je suis désolé Jake, je voulais pas te blesser »

« Non c'est pas grave. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Tu m'en veux pas ? »

« Je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu le sais. » dit-il en essayant de cacher sa peine.

« Mais ça change rien, hein ? » M'inquiètais-je de le perdre

« Non, je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois, je serais toujours là pour toi, d'ailleurs tu peux me parler de ça aussi, je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé avant mais j'attendais que tu sois plus grande » M'expliquait-il

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi t'as des trucs à me raconter toi aussi ? » Demandais-je en cachant mon inquiétude

« Tu sais Nessie, j'ai 17 ans de plus que toi, j'ai donc eu le temps de vivre des choses »Lachait-il avec un petit sourire

Ca phrase me fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Je voulais simplement changer de sujet pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que j'étais attirée par lui et voila qu'une chose en entrainant une autre il me proposait de parler de nos vie sentimentale alors que je ne soupçonnais même pas qu'il puisse avoir une fille dans sa vie. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Il fallait que je réagis avant de m'effronder devant lui.

« C'est vrai, jsui bête. J'ai tendance à l'oublier. »Dis-je en me forçant à sourire toute en m'appliquant à ne pas le regarder.

« Ba on a qu'a faire ça, qui sait tu pourras peut-être me donner des conseils avec le garçon que j'ai rencontré ce matin. » Ajoutais-je regrettant aussitôt mes dires à la vue de son visage.

Le prof nous lança un regard noir nous indiquant que nous devions arrêté de parler ce qui nous obligea à en resta là à mon plus grand désespoir. Je me tentais à jeter des coups œil en sa direction de temps en temps voyant son visage fermé depuis ma réplique débile. A la fin du cours nous restâmes à notre place alors qu'un nouveau professeur se présenta à nous comme notre professeur d'histoire et nous n'échangeâmes plus un mots. Il était midi et notre journée était terminée. Je redoutais le retour en la compagnie de Jake ne sachant pas quoi lui dire depuis le froid qui s'était installé entre nous. C'était la première fois où je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui. Nous rangeâmes nos affaires et prit la direction de la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture, je n'osais plus bouger, ni même respirer, de peur de sortir encore une bêtise. Au bout de quelques secondes Jake prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé Nessie, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise tout à l'heure » m'avouait-il en continuant à regarder la route

« Non ce n'est pas grave, c'set juste qu'on avait jamais abordé ce sujet » Expliquais-je tentant de détendre l'atmosphère

« Hum. Bon. Toujours ami ? » Me demandait-il avec un petit sourire

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire »Rigolais-je

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire » Confirmait-il en rigolant

La fin du trajet se passa normalement, nous parlâmes de mes impressions sur cette première matinée dans le monde des humains et Jake me déposa me proposant de passer me récupérer cet après-midi pour aller voir les autre à la push. Je regardais la voiture s'éloigner et lâchais un soupir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Renseignements :**

Une fois entrée dans la villa, il n'y avait que ma mère qui était présente les autres étant partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Elle me posa des questions sur ma première journée et se sentit rassurée qu'aucun accrochage n'est eu lieu. Je lui expliquais bien évidemment l'attitude des lycéens dès que nous étions présents dans une pièce, ce qui l'a fit sourire se remémorant sûrement son époque où elle avait connu papa et mes oncles et tantes. Une chose en entraînant une autre je me tentais à lui poser des questions sur Jake.

« M'an tu as déjà vu Jake avec une fille ? » Demandais-je en jouant avec la nourriture qui se trouvait dans mon assiette.

« Pas que je sache, mais pourquoi cette question ? » S'étonnait-elle

« On parlait justement de la réaction qu'il provoquait chez les filles de ma classe et une chose en entrainant une autre, il m'a laissé comprendre qu'il avait déjà eu des histoires » Dis-je d'une voix à peine audible me sentant ridicule de parler de ça avec ma mère

« Ca m'étonne de lui, tu est sûre d'avoir bien compris ? »

« Je pense, en même temps notre conversation était bizarre » Expliquais-je

« Si ça t'embête de ne pas savoir tu devrais lui demander mais le plus important c'est pourquoi cette information t'intéresse-t-elle soudainement ? » Me fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire

« Mamaaan. C'est bizarre de parler de ça avec toi » Me plaignis-je

« Hééé. C'est toi qui a voulu en parler, c'est bien que tu attendais des conseils ? » S'amusait-elle

« Oui, enfin. Je ne sais pas. Tu te rappelles le jeu de tante Alice le jour de mon anniversaire ? Et ben il s'est passé quelques-chose. » Commençais-je voyant le sourire de ma mère s'élargir. « Attends ! Tu sais déjà ? » Compris-je

« Ton père m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit ce que tu as vu »

« Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'en parler ? »M'offusquais-je

« Nessie. Tu es grande maintenant et crois moi, c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire mais ton père m'a demandé de te laisser venir à moi. Il s'agit de ta vie personnelle et je ne voudrais pas être trop intrusive. » Se défendit-elle alors que je prenais conscience que ça avait dû être un effort surhumain pour elle, à qui je racontais tout.

« Merci. Mais là j'avoue que j'aurais besoin de toi » Dis-je en prenant ma voix de petite fille

« Tu ce que je peux te dire c'est que Jacob tiens énormément à toi et que tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux il te répondra avec la plus grande sincérité »

« Oui mais je me vois mal lui dire : « ah oui au faite Jake, t'as déjà eu une copine, non parcequ'en faite je suis attirée par toi » Lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

« Rensesmée Cullen, viendrais-tu de dire que tu es amoureuse de Jake ? » Demanda ma mère son visage ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion

« Non. Enfin, je sais pas, peut-être. Un peu. Je sais c'est bizarre, il est plus vieux que moi et puis tu as une histoire avec… »Me défendis-je comme si j'avais fait quelque-chose de mal

« Je t'arrête tout de suite jeune fille. Jake et moi c'est du passé et une grosse erreur comme il a du te le dire, d'ailleurs il ne sait pas passé grand-chose et puis tu sais l'âge quand on est à demi-vampire et loup ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, tu ne crois pas ? » Me souriait-elle en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrières mon oreille.

« C'est vrai mais bon, je suis sûre qu'il me voit comme une gamine. J'ai déjà de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleur ami. Non, il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête » Me résignais-je

« C'est toi qui voit ma puce. Je suis là si t'as besoin d'en parler »

« Je sais. Merci maman et pas un mot à papa, hein ? » Paniquais-je

« Qu'est ce que ne l'on doit pas m dire ? » Surgit mon père dans la cuisine

« Des histoires entre mère et fille. Donc ne t'étonne pas si j'utilise mon bouclier durant les semaines à venir » Dit ma mère en allant déposé un baiser sur sa joue

« Hum. J'aime pas trop ça. » Se plaignait-il

« T'inquiètes papa, je vais régler ça vite fait bien fait » Ajoutais en sortant de la pièce après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue à mon tour.

« J'espère » Dit-il assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre alors que je me trouvais déjà en haut des escaliers.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je décidais donc de ne plus me prendre la tête avec ça et de passer à autre chose. Jake n'allait plus tardé et j'allais enfin revoir les gars de la meute que je n'avais pas vue depuis un mois. J'en profitais pour me changer et enfilai une tenue plus décontracte que celle choisi par mes tantes ce matin. J'eu à peine le temps de descendre les escaliers que j'entendis la voiture de Jake arriver devant la villa. Je saluais mes parents et sortit en coup de vent. Je montais dans la voiture de bonne humeur.

« Saaaaaaaaalut »

« Hé tu es bien de bonne humeur ? »

« J'ai hâte de revoir les gars, ça fait un bail »

« Merci, Je croyais que c'était ma présence qui te rendais aussi joviale » Fit-il semblant de se vexer

« Oh, mais toi aussi je suis contente de te voir » dis-je en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de mettre la radio. Apparemment mon baiser lui avait fait plaisir car il souriait à pleine dents. C'était ça. Il suffisait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête et que j'agisse comme avant. Le trajet fut rapide à peine la voiture arrêtée je sautais à l'extérieur pour aller voir les garçons qui jouait au foot sur la plage.

« Hééééééé, regardez qui voilà »Lança Jared

« Salut tout le monde » souriais-je

« Heureusement que tu t'arrête de grandir cette année, j'ai faillit pas te reconnaître » Ajouta Embry ce qui me fit sourire alors que je sentis Jake arriver dans mon dos

« C'est que tu deviens de plus en plus joli, Jacob avait raison »Remarqua Paul alors que j'entendis un grondement provenant de la gorge de Jake.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder tes remarques pour toi, imbécile »Ajoutait-il

«Vous arrivez à temps, on voulait se baigner »Intervins Seth pour détendre l'atmosphère

« Super idée »M'enthousiasmais-je

« Tu rigoles, elle doit être froide et tu risques d'être malade » s'inquiéta Jake

« Arrêtes on dirait mon père, je sais que je suis qu'un demi-vampire mais j'ai quand même un système immunitaire plus résistant que les humains et puis elle ne doit pas être si froide que ça »

« 20° c'est honnête » Me soutient Jared

« Mouais mais dès que tu commences à trembler on rentre » Cédait-il

« Oui Papa » fis-je en commençant à enlever mes chaussures pendant que Jake bougonnait. Je savais qu'il détestait que je le compare à mon père et j'adorais le faire fulminer. Et puis ça amusait les autres. Je commencer à dégraffer mon short mais je me stoppais dans mon élan

« Attendez, j'ai pas de maillot de bain » Constatais-je déçues

« Nous non plus, Nessie t'a qu'à te mettre en sous-vêtements »Me répondit Embry qui était déjà en caleçon ce qui me fit détourner le regard car j'étais mal à l'aise.

Je n'avais jamais été pudique avec les garçons depuis que j'étais petite je me baignais en sous-vêtements avec eux mais depuis un mon corps avait pris des formes et cela me gênais un peu de les afficher devant eux. De plus, vu les évènements récents avec Jake j'étais moins à mon aise qu'à l'époque où il n'y avait pas d'ambigüité.

« Hors de question, elle ne va pas se mettre à moitié nue devant vous » S'emporta Jacob en voyant le visage pleins de sous-entendu de Quil et Paul qui s'amusaient à le faire rager. Je ne savais pas si Jacob étant mécontent car il était protecteur comme à son habitude ou si il était jaloux. Cette pensée me donna une idée. Je voulais savoir s'il pouvait être attiré par moi ? L'occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Au moins je serais fixé et je pourrais tourner la page si il ne montrait aucun signe inhabituel.

« C'est bon Jake, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Vous avez déjà vu des filles plus dénudée que ça donc pas de raison de jouer les effarouchés. » Répliquais-je en affichant un air décontracté

« Ca dépend pour qui, on a pas tous eu cette chance » Ajouta Paul en rigolant en prenant la direction de l'eau suivi par les autres garçons qui rigolaient. Seul Jake était resté à côté de moi, ce qui me gêna un peu.

Il commença à enlever son t-shirt et laissa apparaître une musculature parfaite. Typique d'un loup mais Jacob était encore plus musclé que les autres. Je détournais vite les yeux voyant qu'il avait constaté que je le matais. Son sourire moqueur me vexa et je décidais donc de lui rendre la pareil. Enfin j'espérais ! Je commençais par enlever mon débardeur pour laisser apparaître mon soutien-gorge noir avec des dentelle rose. Je remerciais le ciel de ne pas avoir pris des sous-vêtements blanc ce qui aurait pu devenir plus que gênant. Je jetais un regard rapide dans la direction de Jake et fus satisfaite de voir qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Je fis descendre mon short pour laisser apparaître mon shorty assortit et indiqua à Jake qu'on pouvait y aller.

Une fois au bord de l'eau je vis que je ne laissais aucun des garçons indifférents en constatant que leurs bouches avaient du mal à rester fermées. Je rougis instinctivement, je n'avais pas l'habitude de provoquer ce genre de réaction. Sans que j'eu le temps de comprendre, Jake se plaça entre eux et moi.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans l'eau »Dit-il sur un ton énervé que je ne compris pas. Je ne répliquais pas et fit ce qu'il me dit, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Une fois dans l'eau les garçons étaient redevenus normaux et nous profitâmes de ce moment de complicité. Nous fîmes plusieurs jeux dans l'eau, volley, raquettes…puis inévitablement une bataille d'eau se déclencha. Que voulez-vous faire avec des gars comme eux ? Tout était toujours tourné à la dérision et leur passe-temps favoris était de se chambrer. Paul lança une vanne à l'encontre de Jake concernant sa nouvelle scolarité et tout ce mit à dégénérer. Chacun se retrouva impliqué dans la bataille et avec une personne à asperger ou a couler. J'étais en train de submerger Seth de rafale d'eau et ce dernier essayait de répliquer malgré mes assauts et ceux de Jared. Je rigolais à pleine gorge quand je vis que Jake me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon. Il signifiait qu'il m'avait pris pour cible et qu'il était temps de déguerpir car il était évident que je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. J'en avais déjà fait les frais autrefois. Je décidais donc de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et me mis à nager afin de lui échapper. « Tu peux nager aussi loin que tu veux tu n'y échapperas pas Nessiiiiiie »Riait-il en me poursuivant. A peine deux minutes plus tard je sentis une main chaude m'attraper la cheville et me tirer vers l'arrière alors que j'essayais de nager dans le sens inverse en vain. Arrivant à bout de force je me le laissais emporter par la force de mon ami et sans que nous ayons le temps de comprendre je me retrouvait face à lui, à quelques centimètres de son corps irradiant que je sentais touché ma peau de temps à autre à cause des mouvements de la mer. Je relevais mon visage empourpré pour lui faire face quand je vis son regard. Son visage était sérieux et il avait le même regard que dans la vision que j'avais eu le jour de mon anniversaire. Nous restâmes quelques secondes dans cette position pratiquement l'un contre l'autre le regard perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. Je n'arrivais à déceler ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là mais j'aurais juré qu'il était attiré par moi. En tout cas moi j'étais complètement hypnotisée. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort ce qui me sortit de mon état, me sentant gêné qu'il entende l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Un frisson me parcourt tout le dos qu'il prit pour un frisson dut au froid.

« Hum. On devrait sortir tu vas prendre froid » Soufflait-il la voix un peu rauque

« Hum, t'as raison il commence à ce faire tard » dis-je encore déstabilisée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Jake informa prit les devants et informa les autres que nous allions rentrer. Les gars sortirent pour nous saluer et me proposèrent de passer samedi à la soirée à laquelle ils allaient se rendre. Je leur promis que j'allais faire mon possible pour convaincre mes parents et une fois rhabillée je montais dans la voiture de Jake. Il démarra et proposa qu'on s'arrête prendre une pizza comme on avait l'habitude de faire pour nos soirées ciné. Au bout de 10 minutes Jake s'arrêta et sortit chercher notre dîner. Une fois à l'intérieur il déposé notre repas sur mes jambes en m'indiquant que ça me réchaufferait, ce qui me fit sourire. Nous arrivâmes chez Jake à 18h00.

« Woua Jake, tu as fait du bon boulot, elle est magnifique »

« Ouai je bosse tout les jours dessus. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise »

« T'as pratiquement terminé ? »

« Ouai il reste quelque bricole, après il y a toute la déco intérieure à faire et ça c'est pas gagné »

« Je pourrais te donner un coup de main si tu veux »

« Ouai ça serait super, par contre n'en parle pas à Alice, j'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne tout retourner » Se refrognait-il se qui me fit rire.

« T'inquiètes ça sera notre secret » Rigolais-je en entrant dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur Jake alluma un feu et mis la pizza au four. Il me proposa d'aller prendre une douche, ce que j'acceptais avec grand plaisir afin de me réchauffer. Une fois sous l'eau chaude mes muscles se décontractèrent et je laissais mon esprit divaguer en repensant à notre journée. Au bout de 5 minutes je coupais l'eau car je ne voulais pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Jake. Je me rhabillais avec mes vêtements qui étaient encore un peu humide n'ayant pas eu le temps de sécher sur le radiateur et je sortis à toute allure et me heurta contre un mur. Je me retrouvais par terre face à Jake qui affichait un air surpris et qui enlevait des écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« Désolé Nessie, je t'ai pas entendu et je ne pensais pas que tu sortirais si vite de la douche »

« Aïe. T'es vraiment fait en béton armé » Me plaignis-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il affichait un visage près à explosé de rire. « C'est ça moques-toi en plus »

« J..Je suis…désolé..mais tu verrais ta tête » Rigolait-il

« Oui bein ça va, on passe à autre chose » Souriais-je

« Tiens j'avais pris mon MP3 pour que tu écoutes ça, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer » dit-il en mettant l'oreillette dans mon oreille avec une telle délicatesse que ça me fit frissonner.

Il avait vu juste. Cette musique était divine, douce et prenante à la fois. Il me sourit voyant que j'appréciais sa trouvaille et me fit signe de descendre. Une fois en bas on se calla sur son bar pour manger la pizza et discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, il me proposa de commencer le film afin que je ne rentre pas trop tard, il y avait lycée demain. Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre, épaule contre épaule. Nous regardions le film qui était du style aventure et à un moment, une action me surprit et je vins agripper le canapé ce qui fit sourire mon voisin. Afin de faire semblant que je n'avais pas eu peur, je détestais passer pour une froussarde alors que j'en étais une, je laissais ma main posée au même endroit . Imaginez ma surprise quand je sentis sa main chaude se poser sur la mienne, au début je redoutais que mon don trahisse mais pensées mais bizarrement rien ne se produisit. Est-ce que je pouvais enfin choisir de ne pas communiquer au contact des autres ?. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je me concentrais pour le métriser espérant que Jake n'y fasse pas attention. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête pour le regarder et je restais là pétrifier, ne pensant plus qu'à cette main qui était posée sur la mienne. Il resserra son emprise et je sentis son pouce faire des petits ronds, comme des caresses. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Etais-ce un signe ? Ou simplement un geste amical ? Dans le premier cas je ne pouvais pas rester là, à ne rien faire, il fallait que je lui montre que moi aussi il me plaisait, mais dans le cas inverse il allait sûrement se demander ce qui me passait par la tête. Que faiiiiiiiiiire ?

Dans un élan de courage, je décidais de tourner ma main afin que nos deux paumes se touchent. Je fus rassurée et troublée quand je sentis ces doigts glisser entre les miens, sa chaleur parcourant tout mon bras pour remonter jusqu'à mes joues. Nous restâmes là, sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose bouger d'un centimètre. Alors que la fin du film se fit sentir, je redoutais le moment où devrions séparer nos mains.

Le moment fatidique arriva et sans lâcher ma main Jake se tourna pour me faire face avec un air déterminer comme si il allait me dire quelque-chose de capital. J'étais suspendue à ses lèvres imaginant toute sorte de scénario dans ma tête : un où il m'avouerait son attirance pour moi, un autre où il m'expliquerait que je n'étais qu'une gamine et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse des idées, quand la sonnerie de mon portable me ramena à la réalité et coupa toute tentative de discours de Jake.

« C'est mon père. Il faut que je réponse désolé »Dis-je gêné et déçu à la fois alors que je sentis sa main chaude abandonné la mienne

« Oui ? »

« … »

« Oui j'allais partir, j'arrive tout de suite » affirmais-je avant de raccrocher

« Il faut que j'y aille mon père n'est pas très content que je rentre aussi tard une veille de cours »

« Oui j'ai entendu »

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et nous prîmes la direction de la porte. Jake me tendit une veste à lui afin que je n'attrape pas froid et nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me tentais à l'observer et je constatais qu'il avait l'air pensif, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui. Je n'osais pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées, ne sachant par quoi lui dire. Le trajet fut court, trop court à mon goût. Il me raccompagna devant la porte et me retournais pour lui faire face. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'indiqua qu'il passerait me prendre à moto demain, qu'il fallait donc que je m'habille en conséquence. Il me souhaita une bonne soirée et descendit les premières marches en direction de sa voiture. Dans un moment de folie, je l'interpellais et il se retourna, je fonçais vers lui à ma vitesse vampirique pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue droite avant de lui souffler une bonne nuit et de disparaître à l'intérieure de la villa en m'adossant contre la porte que je venais de refermer derrière lui.

« Alors on a passé une bonne soirée ? » Me demanda Emmett les sourcils arqués pleins de sous-entendus

« Oui, comme d'habitude »Dis-je avant de foncer dans ma chambre prenant bien le soins de ne croiser personne. Je soufflais un « à demain toute le monde » sachant que toute ma famille m'entendrais, avant de laisser mes pensées protéger par le bouclier de ma mère vaguer vers l'homme de tout mes désirs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à se creuser les ménages pour vous proposer une suite pleines de rebondissement. En ce qui concerne vos propositions de suite, concernant l'amitié embry et nessie, vous me coupez l'herbe sous le pied, j'ai bien prévu quelques rebondissements mais pas pour tout de suite. Je vous laisse donc savourer le chapitre suivant.**

**Dans l'attente de vos remarques**

**a très vite **

**bises**

**o**

**POV : Jacob**

**Sortie**

Nous y étions. Samedi soir. J'étais au bar avec les autres attendant que Nessie arrive. J'aurais préféré aller la chercher mais Edward avait insisté pour le faire lui-même. J'étais complètement stressés et les autres l'avaient remarqués et ne se privaient pas pour me narguer.

« Alors, on est stressé »Rigolait Paul alors que les autres souriaient

« Laissez le tranquille un peu. » Grogna Leah qui n'en pouvait plus de nous entendre parler de nos imprégnées. Elle ne voulait pas venir ce soir mais nous l'avions forcée. Je savais d'avance qu'elle ne parlerait pas et qu'elle attendrait que la soirée passe pour enfin partir mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à la laisser seule. Elle avait beau avoir un caractère de cochon, je me sentais obligé de l'aider à s'intégrer plus au sein de notre groupe.

« Allez on a bien le droit de le chambrer, maintenant que Nessie est adulte, ça fait 7 ans qu'on se retient » Ajouta Quil

« Ouai, peut-être mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire de vieilles allusions. Surtout que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. » Répliquais-je

« Vu le baiser de l'autre soir et ce qu'on a vu depuis son anniversaire, je parie qu'elle ressent l'imprégnation » Ajouta Jared

« On va le savoir tout de suite. Nessie, Nessie on est là » M'indiqua Seth

Je tournais la tête et elle me coupa le souffle. Elle avait mis une petite robe qui lui allait à merveille. Je la vis sourire quand elle vit Seth et elle s'approcha. Puis son regard se posa sur moi et je cru la voir tressaillir une fraction de seconde, mais ça devait sûrement être mon imagination car n'oublions pas qu'elle est à demi-vampire. Suite à la proposition de Paul qui souriait à pleine dents, elle s'installa à côté de moi sur la banquette où mon bras était déposé sur le dossier. Je décidais de le laisser afin de voir sa réaction. J'avais décidé de la tester par le biais de petits subterfuges comme celui-ci afin de voir si je pouvais tenter quelques-chose ou non. Apparemment elle ne le remarqua même pas car elle demanda ce que l'on commandait.

Elle fut tout de suite à l'aise avec tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à lancer des pics quand les garçons la cherchait. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient attachés à elle car ils l'avaient vu grandir et que par sa gentillesse et son énergie, tout le monde l'avait accepté malgré son statut de demi-vampire. Même Leah semblait l'apprécier. Je les surprenais à discuter quand elles étaient seules.

La soirée se passait bien et j'étais heureux de voir qu'elle s'amusait. Au bout d'un moment, la discussion dériva sur nos vie sentimentale et Paul faisait le macho et je décidais donc de le calmer en le mettant mal à l'aise. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il me lança un pic plein de sous-entendu, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. En même temps il fallait s'y douter, plus impulsif que Paul tu meurs. A ma grande surprise Nessie posa des questions sur l'imprégnation. C'est un sujet que l'on avait jamais abordé tout les deux car j'avais peur qu'elle me pose la question à laquelle je ne pourrais pas lui mentir et qui lui révèlerais mes véritables sentiments. Je me rendis compte que ses parents avaient vraiment effleuré le sujet afin d'éviter la même situation que je redoutais. Je fus content qu'Embry et Quil répondent à ses questions ce qui me permettais de ne rien laisser transparaître et de voir sa réaction à leurs explications. Je fus content de voir qu'elle était ouverte d'esprit sur ce sujet. J'en profitais pour lui expliquer qu'il y avait des imprégnation qui se passait bien et comme pour appuyer mes dires, une slow débuta et Sam et Emily se mirent à danser devant nous.

Son regard rêveur devant leur complicité me donna le courage de l'inviter à danser. Je remarquais qu'elle n'osa pas toucher ma peau, sûrement de peur de laisser échapper une vision ce que je pris pour une signe d'intérêt pour moi. Je me permis de déposer mes mains sur ses hanches et de garder une distance raisonnable jusqu'au moment où nos regards se croisèrent. Je crus voir des étincelles dans ses yeux et mon instinct pris le dessus car machinalement je resserrais mon emprise sur elle afin que nos corps se rapprochent. J'étais tellement bien avec elle, ma Nessie, je n'aurais jamais osé rêver ce moment et pourtant nous étions là, l'un contre l'autre. Soudain elle m'envoya une vision me montrant qu'elle appréciait ce moment et instinctivement nos corps se lovèrent. Malheureusement pour moi la musique prit fin et il était temps de rejoindre notre place. Les gars souriaient comme des imbéciles alors que Leah roulait des yeux à cause de leur attitude puérile. Alors que nous nous réservions à boire, Nessie se dirigea vers le bar pour aller voir Emily quand je le vis. C'était cet imbécile du lycée. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, quand je vis qu'il la draguer ouvertement devant moi. Sans réfléchir et porter par la jalousie je fonçais vers eux pour le refroidir. Ma réaction ne plut pas à Ness' car elle le défendit face à mon agression. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et j'étais à deux doigts de faire une bêtise mais Sam arriva à temps pour détourner mon attention. Résigné et frustré, je la laissais en sa compagnie faisant un regard sous-entendant aux gars qu'il fallait qu'on parte avant que je ne fasse n'importe quoi.

Nous allions sortir du bar quand nous passâmes devant ce Julien auquel elle fit signe, je voulais savoir si elle était attirée par lui et afin de calmer les ardeurs de ce gamin je lui pris la main. A ma grande surprise je n'eu pas de vision de sa part mais à l'inverse je sentis qu'il vit ce que je ressentais. Je relâchais immédiatement sa main et partis devant faisant semblant de devoir parler à Paul car je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter. Que faire ? Elle savait que j'étais jaloux ? Elle comprendrait donc que je ressentais quelque-chose pour elle. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire maintenant ? Une fois dehors je fonçais vers ma voiture et demandais à Seth de monter avec nous afin que nous ne nous retrouvions pas seuls. J'étais installé dans la voiture et je vis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard flou. S'ayez elle savait et je n'arrivais pas à déceler sur son visage s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle. Seth qui ne se doutais pas de ce qui se passait, l'interpella ce qui la fit revenir à elle, et elle monta dans la voiture.

Seth fit la conversation durant tout le trajet alors que Nessie gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. Nous arrivâmes chez moi au bout de 10 minutes et nous descendîmes afin de rejoindre la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur les garçons se battirent pour avoir une place sur le canapé ce qui l'a fit rire. Au moins elle se détendait. Elle prit place à côté de Leah prêt du feu que Seth était en train d'allumer. Je proposais à boire et fit le service alors que les garçons allumèrent la console de jeux. L e reste de la soirée je tentais de capter son regard mais dès que nos prunelles se croisaient elle le fuyait et rougissait.

**Fin de soirée**

**Pov : Nessie**

Nous étions chez Jake et malgré mes efforts, j'essayais de penser à autre chose que la vision qu'il m'avait transmise. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et comme une gamine je rougissais et n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard. Leah fût la première à partir suivit des autres. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Nous allions être seuls pour le reste de la nuit, ne pouvant plus nous éviter. Paul fut le dernier à passer la porte et nous lança : « Et pas de bêtise tout les deux » avant de s'esclaffer. Je m'étais installé sur le canapé, enfin libre, alors que Jake refermait la porte. Il resta une minute face à la porte close avant de se retourner.

« Je t'ai préparé ta chambre si tu as sommeil » M'informait-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

« Merci » Soufflais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée » Demandait-il l'air incertain

« Oui, super. C'était vraiment génial pour une première. J'ai hâte de recommencer. » Dis-je enjouée afin de le rassurer ce qui le fit sourire et se détendre un peu

« Super, je suis content que ça t'es plut. » alors que je laissais échapper un bâillement « Tu devrais aller te coucher il est déjà tard. » Dit-il en prenant un oreiller sur le canapé

« Hum. Tu as sûrement raison » Cédais-je alors que j'aurais préféré parler de ce qui c'était passé ce soir mais ma timidité et mon incertitude quand à ses sentiments me firent renoncer.

Il monta les escaliers et je le suivi. Il s'arrêta devant l'encadrure de la chambre où j'avais pris l'habitude de dormir depuis qu'il avait construit cette maison. J'entrais alors qu'il me tendait l'oreiller. J'étais tellement déçu d'aller me coucher, d'en rester là.

« Jake ? » Soufflais-je alors qu'il refermait la porte

« Oui » Se figeait-il

« Euh…Bonne nuit »Me dégonflais-je

« Bonne nuit ma Nessie » Souriait-il timidement avant de disparaître.

Je me dévêtis pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements et me glissais dans les couvertures. Je repensais à cette soirée. Son sourire, ses regards, son bras sur la banquette, notre slow…quel moment fantastique. Mon cœur se serra à cet instant car sa présence me manquait. Sa jalousie envers Julien et puis cette fameuse vision. J'essayais de déceler son attitude de fin de soirée et en arrivait à la conclusion que lui aussi ressentirait peut-être quelques-chose pour moi. Nous étions séparés depuis seulement 20 minutes et il ne m'avait jamais autant manqué. Déjà petite, j'étais triste quand il n'était pas là mais maintenant que j'avais des sentiments mon cœur se fissurait à chaque éloignement.

L'idée de le rejoindre me trottait dans la tête mais qu'allait-il dire ? Certes je le faisais quand j'étais petite mais maintenant cela paraîtrait bizarre ? Une bataille entre mon cœur et ma raison se déroula pendant au moins 20 minutes puis alors que je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête exaspéré par mon hésitation, un son m'interpella. C'était son cœur. Ce son était tellement doux et mélodieux. Je pris une grande inspiration et des effluves de son odeur divine m'emplis les narines. Soudain l'orage gronda dehors et la lumière d'un éclaire traversa les rideaux. Cette fois j'avais le prétexte pour aller le voir au cas où il s'offusquerait de ma présence. Je pris donc mon courage à deux main et me levais. Je posais le pied sur le parquet grinçant et sorti de ma chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois devant sa porte, j'hésitais à nouveau mais l'accélération de ses battements de cœur m'indiquait qu'il avait remarqué ma présence et que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, à moins qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? Allez arrête de penser et entre.

J'abaissais le loquet et entrouvris la porte.

A peine entré, il me demanda si tout allait bien. Sans un mot, je me dirigeais vers lui et me glissais sous les couvertures contre lui. Son cœur battait à une telle vitesse et tellement fort que je n'entendais même plus le miens qui devait s'affoler. Je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi et fût rassuré que je ne mettais pas trompée. Jake ressentais quelques-chose pour moi. A cette pensée je me rendis compte que mon don ne fonctionnait pas, pourtant tout mon corps pratiquement nu touchait sa peau brûlante. Je me sentis rougir pensant que j'étais en sous-vêtement et que mon geste avait beaucoup plus de connotation que je ne l'aurais voulu. Heureusement Jake n'étais pas comme ça et il se contenta de me caresser les cheveux avec beaucoup de délicatesse. J'étais tellement bien que j'aurais voulu ne plus bouger à jamais. Je profitais de sa chaleur en pensant que demain matin serait sûrement gênant pour nous deux mais je décidais de profiter du moment présent.

**Fin de soirée**

**Pov : Jacob**

Nessie était allez se coucher et je ne savais pas si j'étais déçu ou soulagé. D'un côté cela m'évitait une discussion gênante mais de l'autre elle me manquait. J'entendais les battements de son cœur de l'autre côté de la chambre et me demandais bien à quoi elle pouvait penser. J'avais tellement envie de la rejoindre mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Qu'aurait-elle pensée ? Déjà que la vision que son don m'avait volé l'avait complètement perturbé. Son attitude de fin de soirée avait été bizarre, elle n'osait même plus me regarder. En même temps j'imagine sa surprise quand elle a compris que mes sentiments envers elle étaient plus qu'amicaux. Un éclaire me fit sortir de me pensé quand soudain j'entendis le parquet de la chambre de Nessie craquer. Elle passa la porte de sa chambre et son cœur s'emballait. Avait-elle encore peur de l'orage comme quand elle était petite. Elle se stoppa devant la porte de ma chambre et mon cœur s'accéléra. Allait-elle entré me rejoindre ? Etais-ce de la peur où un signe qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Au bout d'une minute, elle ouvrit la porte et s'approcha sans un mot. Je lui demandais si tout allait bien mais pour seul réponse, elle se glissa dans mon lit et se colla à moi. J'étais scotché qu'elle puisse faire ça et en même temps je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. Je refermais immédiatement mes bras autour d'elle de peur qu'elle ne reparte. Sa peau fraîche réveilla tout mes sens et je devais faire en sorte de ne pas laisser divaguer mon esprit. C'était déjà énorme qu'elle puisse être là avec moi. Je fus ravi d'entendre que les battements de son cœur était redevenus réguliers à partir du moment où j'avais commencé à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle sentait tellement bon et sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie. J'avais envie de tout lui dire mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que ce moment s'arrête et puis je voulais que l'on prenne notre temps, comme je l'avais promis à ses parents, même si mon instinct me dictait le contraire. J'avais attendu 7 ans, je pouvais bien patienter encore un peu. Après une heure de contemplation de mon imprégnée, je me lassais submerger par le sommeil.

**Retour à la réalité**

**Pov : Jacob**

12h00. Je fus réveillé par la faim. Je n'avais dormi que quelques heures mais mon ventre se tordait de douleur tellement il était vide. Je baissais les yeux pour constater que Nessie avait pris ses aises durant la nuit, car elle s'était retrouvée tourné contre mon corps, sa tête posée sur mon torse. Je n'osais pas la toucher de peur de la réveiller et que ce moment s'arrête. Un grondement sourd émana de mon ventre et j'entendis son rire cristallin.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

« En même temps c'est difficile de ne pas l'être quand on dort au-dessus d'un tel vacarme »Souriait-elle alors qu'elle se releva sur son coude mettant une distance entre nos deux corps.

« Qu'est que tu veux, c'est ça d'être un loup féroce » Souriais-je à mon tour.

« Ouai. Alors ne faisons plus attendre ton petit bidon » Dit-il en sautant du lit, comme si elle souhaitait me fuir ce qui me fit de la peine. Soudain je la vis rougir, se rendant compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtement et que la lumière qui traversait les rideaux m'offrait une vision de rêve. Elle rougit et je tournais la tête instinctivement pour ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise même si j'aurais préféré la contempler un peu plus.

« Ouai, je m'habille et j'arrive » L'informais-je alors qu'elle quitta la pièce.

Que ce moment pouvais être gênant ! J'espérais que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait pris ses jambes à son coup dès le réveil. Il est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas savoir comment agir après notre nuit passée ensemble. Pour l'instant nous n'avions eu aucune discussion concernant nos sentiments respectifs, je n'étais même pas sûr à 100% qu'elle en est pour moi, même si la nuit d'hier m'avait conforté dans mes intuitions. Il n'était question que de sous-entendus depuis son anniversaire. J'enfilais un jogging et descendis alors qu'elle s'affrétait derrière les fourneaux. Je m'installais sans un mot derrière le bar et la regardait faire. Quand nos regards se croisaient elle me souriait et rougissait avant de se cacher derrière ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissés détachés. Au bout de 10 minutes elle s'installa en face de moi en déposant une assiette remplie d'œufs et de bacon. Je la remerciais et elle me souhaitait un bon appétit avant de plonger dans son assiette. Le petit-déjeuner fut silencieux car aucun de nous n'osait aborder le sujet qui nous trottait dans la tête. A peine terminé, elle fit la vaisselle alors que je terminais mon assiette. Je décidais d'apporter mon assiette et en profiter pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et la remercier, prétexte pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans cet état et que j'avais apprécié le moment passé en sa compagnie, la veille. Son cœur accéléra immédiatement et elle leva la tête vers moi, les joues rosies. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et elle ne me fuyais pas cette fois. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque et commençait à m'approcher lentement afin qu'elle puisse me repousser, ce que je n'espérais pas, dans le cas où elle ne le souhaiterait pas. Sans la quitté des yeux, mon visage s'approcha du sien. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres, je sentais son souffle s'accélérer, son cœur s'emballer et alors que j'allais déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes…

« Saluuuuuuuuuuut, alors bien dormi ? » Surgit Paul accompagné de ma sœur et suivit de Kim et Jared.

Surprise par leur invasion, elle recula immédiatement et se remit à faire la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était.

« Je t'en pris fais comme chez toi, t'as qu'à entrer sans frapper » Grognais-je la mâchoire serrée.

« Comme si on frappait d'habitude » Rigolait-il alors qu'il prit conscience que le moment était mal choisi pour faire irruption. « Oh. Désolé mec » Soufflait-il alors que Rachel était en train de discuter avec Ness'.

Les autres arrivèrent 5 minutes après et ils proposèrent un pique-nique sur la plage car le temps était clément aujourd'hui. Les filles firent des sandwichs et nous partîmes direction la push. Ness' monta dans la voiture d'Emily alors que je m'installais aux côtés de Sam, alors qu'Embry, Jared et Paul montèrent à l'arrière. Seth, Leah et Quil nous rejoindraient directement sur place.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?» Attaqua Paul alors que je venais à peine de refermer la portière.

« Ca ne te regardes pas »Me braquais-je

« Allez de toute façon on le saura dès que tu muteras » Souriait-il

« Rien de spécial, on est allez se coucher et puis elle m'a rejoint dans la nuit » Dis-je résigné face à sa réplique

« Ouh, et ba mon vieux » Rigolait-il

« Arrêtes. On a juste dormi. » Grognais-je

« Sérieux ? Même pas un petit bisou ? » Demanda Embry

« Non. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps. » Répliquais-je

« Ca fait sept ans que t'attends ça, mec. Je sais pas comment t'as fait » S'étonna Jared

« Laissez-le tranquille. C'est différent par rapport à nous. Nos imprégnées étaient déjà adulte » Intervins Sam, ce qui me fit plaisir.

« Ouai, c'est vrai mais c'est quand même bizarre de ne l'avoir même pas embrassé. Et vous vous êtes dis quoi ce matin ? » Demanda Embry

« Ba en faite, rien. Elle avait l'air gênée et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.» Avouais-je

« Ah bon, j'avais cru comprendre que notre arrivée t'avais dérangé en pleine action » S'esclaffa Paul

« C'est vrai qu'on en a pas parlé, mais juste avant que vous arriviez, comme des sauvages, on allait s'embrasser » Soufflais-je même si je savais que leurs ouïe surdéveloppée leur permettait d'entendre.

« Merde, la louze. Si on avait su » S'enquit Embry

« Ouai désolé mec » Ajouta Jared alors que Paul affichait un sourire qui m'énervait.

« Ce n'est que partie remise Jacob, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au moins, tu es sûr des ses sentiments maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir agir en douceur » Me rassurait-il

« Hum. Tu as raison. J'espère juste qu'elle ne prendra pas mal le fait que je lui ai caché mon imprégnation. »M'inquiétais-je alors que nous venions d'arriver à la push.

« Allez te prends pas la tête ça va bien se passer. »Termina Embry avant de descendre du véhicule, imité par les autres.

Je soufflais en espérant qu'il avait raison et descendit à mon tour. Emily gara la voiture à côté de la notre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Le soleil était de sorti aujourd'hui, ça allait être une belle journée. Les filles avaient apporté des couvertures sur lesquelles nous nous installâmes pour manger. J'avais beau avoir déjeuner il y a 30 minutes , j'avais encore faim. Nessie, elle, ne mangea pas et se contenta de discuter avec Rachel et Kim qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Notre casse-croûte terminé, les garçons et moi partîmes jouer au volley alors que les filles décidèrent de rester pour discuter entre elles. Embry, Sam et Paul embrassèrent leurs compagnes alors que je vis que Nessie me regardait à ce moment là. Je lui sourit avec les yeux pleins d'espoir que nous pourrions faire la même chose très prochainement.


End file.
